Growing Family
by BamfCaskett
Summary: Her family was growing and she couldn't be happier. The continuing story of Rick, Kate, James/Baby bear and their newborn. Sequel to Baby Bliss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darling followers! Yes I have finally got around to starting this story yay! So this is a sequel to my story Baby Bliss, if you havent read that i recommend you do (apparently its good?) if not you wont be completely lost if you read this, all you'll need to know is caskett already have a son named James. I'm really excited for this and I have a lot of ideas so I can't wait to get writing! If there is anything you guys would like to see in this story please let me know and I can try make it happen! Okay enough talking from me! Enjoy!**

**I only own James… and the other one**

Prologue.

"Mamma!" James called as Rick carried him down the halls of the hospital.

"Yeah bud we're going to see Mamma, and the baby," Rick tickled his tummy, they were surprised at how excited James seemed about having a sibling.

"Baby," James said with a big grin and leant his head down on his father's chest.

They walked a bit further and he came to a stop outside room 47, he looked down at James who had lifted his head and looked very happy, "Okay bud, remember that mommy is very tired and sore so you have to be careful okay, and the baby might be sleeping so you have to be quiet too, okay?"

He watched proudly as James nodded, placing his finger over his lips and making a 'shh' sound, then pointed to the door "Go see mamma and baby," he whispered.

Rick nodded and turned the handle of the door and quietly pushed it open. Entering the room he saw Kate sitting up in the bed, the little bundle of joy in her arms. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at her husband.

Walking towards her Rick watched as James smiled at her and waved shyly, whispering to her, "Hi momma, baby?" he asked pointing to her arms.

Kate chuckled and nodded, "Hey baby bear, yeah this is the baby," when they reached the side of her bed she reached out and ran her finger along James' cheek lovingly, he loved it when she did that, "You wanna see?" she asked him.

He nodded and leaned towards her, Castle sat down near Kate's hip and placed James next to her so he could see. He sat up and looked over at the little face and smiled. "James this is your brother, Ethan." Kate said and watched James' eyes light up.

"Broder?" he asked with a giant smile.

Kate chuckled at his attempt to say brother, he still couldn't master the 'th' sound, "Yeah baby bear, brother," she watched as James leaned closer to her and Ethan and smiled.

The coupled watched in awe as he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Hi Etan," Kate wiped the lone tear that had run down her cheek. James saw and became worried, "Momma sad?" she shook her head.

"No baby I'm very very happy. I love you bear," she kissed his head.

"Luff you too momma," he curled into her side and soon fell asleep. It was late for him. Ethan was born at 9pm, and they knew James would want to come see him mother and sibling before the next morning so Kate sent Rick home to get him and bring him in. He had called Alexis, his mother and Jim on the way saying they could come in if they wished. Jim declined stating he was too far out to come in that night but would be by in the morning.

At that moment they heard the door open and turned to see Alexis and Martha enter the room. "Hey guys," Kate said quiety after Rick had kissed them both on the cheek and lead them to her.

"How you doing kiddo?" Martha asked when she reached Kate's side.

"I'm great now, just tired," she sighed as Alexis came to her other side.

"Please don't keep me waiting the suspense is killing me!" Alexis pleaded with Kate who let out a light laugh.

"Martha, Alexis, I'd like you to meet Ethan Roy Castle." Kate announced proudly as Alexis let out a quiet squeal and Martha clapped her hands happily. Pulling back the blanket so they could see him the room was filled with their 'Awws'.

"He's beautiful darling," Martha said kissing Kate's head.

"Thank you Martha," she smiled warmly.

"You make cure babies Kate," Alexis laughed when her father let out a 'Hey!' to go with his pout.

Kate smiled at the scene playing out in front of her. Her growing family, and she couldn't be happier.

**I know it's not super long but it's just the prologue to get me started. I hope you all enjoyed it and are as excited as I am about this story! **

**E  
X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darling followers! Thank you so much for all your reviews I'm glad you liked it! The rest of the story is now a few years in the future but I'll have a bunch of flashbacks which will be in italics. Again anything you want to see let me know. Now I present you with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no I wish I owned them but I don't… **

Castle groaned at the persistent buzzing of his phone. Clearly whoever was calling at this ungodly hour, was not giving up. Rolling away from the warmth of his wife he leaned over to grab the offending object, creeping out of the bed so as not to wake Kate, "Castle," he grumbled into the phone.

"Rick I need you to come down to Black pawn today for a few hours," Gina stated more than asked as he made his way over to the large window in his office.

Castle sighed and ran a hand down his face, "What for Gina, I was there yesterday and I told you that today I would be busy," he asked slightly agitated.

"Well whatever it is it can wait I need you here," Gina backlashed.

"I'm not coming Gina. Today is Kate's first whole day off from work since last weekend, we promised the boys we'd spend the day together, I'm not about to break that promise. Whatever it is you need, can wait," he almost growled.

"Rick you can't just not come in to work out details for book tours and sign the paperwork," Gina argued.

Castle's head snapped up, "Gina," he growled, "What book tour? I didn't have any scheduled until at least the start of next year. You can't just plan these things without consulting me if it's not officially part of my contract, I have a family dammit, I'm not just going to up and leave them!" he snapped.

He felt his blood boiling and was very close to lashing out, if it wasn't for the arms of his wife encircling his waist as she crowded his back, placing a light kiss between his shoulders. She could always calm him down with a simple touch.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not coming in today Gina and this conversation isn't over," he growled before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the nearby couch , not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Apparently it is over," Kate chuckled after a moment of silence, she felt him let out a light laugh. "What's going on babe?" she asked him softly, her hands roaming his chest to calm him, placing another kiss on his back.

He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about, I'll sort it out," he said linking one of his hands with hers, bringing them up to his lips to place a kiss on her palm.

She studied him, (as best she could from where she stood huddled behind him), "You sure?" she questioned.

He turned in her arms so they were facing each other, he placed one hand on her hip and the other cradling her cheek. She leant into it instinctively, "I'm sure," he affirmed, leaning in to place a light kiss to her lips.

"Mkay," she mumbled when they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. "Come on, I don't think I can go back to sleep so we may as well go start breakfast before the monkeys are up," she stated, pulling away from him, lacing their fingers together and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later breakfast was almost done so Kate went to wake up the boys. Reaching the top of the stairs she headed for Ethan's room first. Opening the door she quietly walked in, reaching his bed panic washed over her when she found his bed empty. Trying to not think the worst she quickly went to James' room. Opening the door she let out the breath she was holding in. There on the bed was her two boys. Ethan curled up close to his big brother, James protectively holding him close. 'Ethan must still be having nightmares' she thought to herself. After a minute of just watching her boys she felt Rick come up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked, not having noticed the two boys yet.

"Look," she whispered pointing to the bed. He followed her arm and saw them curled up together.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "He really adores his big brother doesn't he?"

He felt her nod in response, "Mm, but James adores him too. Remember the night we brought Ethan home?"

"I do. That was adorable," he smiled at the memory.

"_Okay baby bear it's way past your bed time" Kate said scooping James up from where he sat on the couch next to Rick, "Kiss daddy goodnight baby."_

"_Night night daddy," James said giving Rick a big hug and a kiss._

"_Night buddy," Rick said placing a kiss to his forehead. _

"_Momma?" James looked up at her._

"_Yeah baby?" she answered as she made her way to his room. _

"_Wanna sleep near Etan," he said quietly curling into her side._

"_Aw baby, Ethan is very little and not used to sleeping yet so he will be waking up lots and crying and we don't want him to wake you up. You need your sleep," she said hoping he understood. _

"_But wanna be wit him," he pouted, "Pwease?"_

"_Okay how about you cuddle with him for a little bit but then you go to bed, how about that?" she offered. _

_He seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding, "Kay," he placed his head down on her shoulder. Entering the nursery she made her way to Ethan's cot to find him fast asleep. Luckily they were finding he was very easy to get back to sleep, so if he did wake up it wouldn't be too hard to get him back to sleep. Leaning down she gently placed James next to Ethan in the cot, thanking her previous self for buying a big one. _

"_Okay baby bear, ten minutes then it's bed time okay?" he nodded, curling up next to his little brother, "Night night momma."_

"_Night baby bear," she kissed his forehead. After watching them for a few minutes she noticed James had already fallen asleep. Quickly checking they were both okay she left the room so she could call Rick. _

"_Babe," she called quietly when she reached the living room. _

"_Yeah?" his head popped up from behind the couch._

"_Come look at this," she said waiting for him to follow._

_Leading him into the nursery and over to the cot she smiled at her boys. Rick came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her as the other ran over both his boys' heads. "James wanted to sleep near him so I said he could cuddle for a bit but then had to go to bed, he fell asleep almost straight away." _

"_He's a good big brother," Rick stated proudly. _

_They stayed like that for a few minutes watching their boys before they decided to move James to his room. _

"Come on lets wake 'em up," he smiled and she nodded. Rick stayed in his spot, leaning against the doorframe, happy to watch his wife wake his kids.

When she reached the bed she sat down on the edge, leaning over to place a kiss on each of their boy's heads, running her hands through their hair to rouse them from their slumber.

Slowly they both opened their eyes and began rubbing at them to rid themselves of their sleep, "Morning monkeys," she smiled at them both.

Ethan smiled but shook his head, "I'm your monkey momma James is bear remember?" he said.

She chuckled at him, "Yeah he is my bear and you're my monkey, but you're both my munchkins," she said tickling their sides.

"Morning momma," James said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" Rick asked pouting like a child.

"Daddy!" Ethan called, quickly kissing his mom before jumping out of bed to run to his dad. Ethan was a big daddy's boy. He loved his mother dearly but he was definitely a daddy's boy. Not James though, James was a total momma's boy, always cuddling up to her on their movie nights, which Rick loved.

"Come on boys, breakfast is ready, then we got a big day ahead of us," Kate said giving James a kiss on his forehead before pushing him out the door towards the kitchen.

Today was going to be a good day.

**There you go my darling a nice shiny chapter for you. Thanks for reading pretty please review! You guys are the best! **


End file.
